


Dr. Jackson's Not at Home Right Now

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of The Shroud, everyone wants to speak to Daniel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. Jackson's Not at Home Right Now

7.34 P.M. Tuesday. Two days post-mission.

 

“Hi, Daniel. It’s me. Sam. Are you there? …

“No? OK. Um, I’m just checking in. Just want to know that you’re OK. If you need anything I can come over. It’s not like I’ve anything on. Aside from work. You know me … work, work, work.

“Actually, I’m just looking at some of the data I downloaded from the Ori warship’s computers. It’s fascinating. There’s enough information here to keep me busy for  … well, forever, probably. Did you know that … oh wait, crap, what am I saying? First of all, you don’t want to hear this and second, you probably _do _know, or did … sorry. Look. If you want to talk … if you want me to come over I will. We can … talk geek talk, or drink wine, or … whatever you want.

“I’m worried, OK? Call if you need me. Love you. Bye.”

 

&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;

 

8.12 P.M. Tuesday.

 

“This is a message for Dr. Daniel Jackson. It’s Dr. Burton calling. Dr. Lam set up a counseling session for you today at 4.30 but it seems you didn’t make it.

“I’d appreciate it if you could call to re-arrange a visit. Thursday is good, late afternoon. Call my secretary. I believe you have the number.

“Dr. Jackson, there’s no element of compulsion concerning the counseling, as you know, but Dr. Lam strongly feels the sessions will be of benefit. I do, too.

“I’ll wait to hear from you. Thank you. Goodbye.”

 

&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;

 

9.38 P.M. Tuesday.

 

“Daniel? Daniel are you there? Pick up if you’re there. It’s me again.

“Mitchell’s pushing me out the door. Says I’m looking peaky. Yeah, like he looks so great, right? Damn it, actually he looks fine. How does he do that when the rest of us look like shit when we’ve been working too hard? Anyway, I’m taking a break from work and going home now.

“I could pick up pizza. No anchovies, I promise. Just … give me call. OK? Love you. Bye.”

 

&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;

 

10.11 A.M. Wednesday.

 

“Daniel Jackson. Colonel Carter says you have not returned her calls. She is worried.  As am I.

“We have a saying on Chulak: ‘even the strongest tree stands better with others in the storm.’ I believe this saying to be most apposite.

“Colonel Carter awaits your reply. As do I.”

 

&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;

 

4.18 P.M. Wednesday.

 

“Daniel? Daniel it’s me, Vala. I think you should know that Sam and Muscles are a hair’s breadth from coming to your apartment and bringing their sleeping bags with them. I’ll probably join them. I have a delightful double sleeping bag that has daisies and suns and all over. It’s to die for. We could snuggle up legitimately, darling, because clearly you’re stressed and need close human contact.

“However, this is a short-lived offer, because I’ve just found out that Mitchell has been invited to his high school reunion. I’ve done research. Sounds like a hideous ritual. But you know me … I’m all about immersion in relevant cultures. He doesn’t know that I know, and I’m not telling, because sooner or later he’ll realize that I am the perfect companion and he’ll practically beg me to go along. So I’ll bide my time. But the invitation could come at any moment … so, if you want me to come over for … any reason …

“Oh, and I’ve been taking cookery lessons from Nurse Swanson … the one with the slight moustache and the lazy eye … and I am absolutely going to make you a pot roast with root vegetables. By the way, I think baby carrots would make the most darling little earrings. All the books say that pot roast is a traditional favorite and that it’s comfort food. So, you’d probably like that right about now. It might not be the best you've ever tasted. I’m not the best cook. Yet.  But, you know … I’d like to make that for you. If you want me to.

“Anyway I’d better go before the machine cuts --”

 

&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;

 

 

8.12 P.M Wednesday.

 

“Dr. Jackson? This is General Landry. It’s, ah, not an official call. Just a social one. People are concerned about you._ I’m _concerned. You need a few days’ down time and everyone’s doing their best to respect your wishes to be left alone.

“But it would really help if you’d return some calls.

“They have no wish to interfere, just to know that all’s well. I’ve had to practically tie SG-1 to their respective chairs to prevent them from landing on your doorstep.

“Make a call or two.

“Settle some nerves.

“Or I may be forced to call Washington.”

“See you in a few days. Dr. Jackson. Take care of yourself.”

 

&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;

 

11.46 P.M. Wednesday.

 

“Hey, Daniel … it’s us.”

“ No, no, no give me the phone, he’ll talk to me … Hello?”

“Give ... Vala’s with me. We’ve just watched Beaches and …”

“Sam’s crying, Daniel … What?”

“Give me that! I am _not _crying. Vala won’t stop singing Wind Beneath My Wings. She says she’s definitely Bette Midler, out of the two of us, which makes me Barbara Hershey …”

“Daniel, Daniel. I can sing, can’t I?  Sam says I’m tone deaf.”

“She is. It’s awful. Um, we’ve been drinking wine. Couple of bottles, I think. It’s a sad film. We’re a little emotional but we wanted to tell you  … get _off,_ Vala …

“That we love you, Daniel, and we hope you’re OK. Please call.

“Yes, please call. Then Vala can sing at you instead of me.”

“Night night.”

“Night, Daniel … Vala be careful, you’ll spill …”

 

&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;

 

10.10 A.M. Thursday.

 

“Jackson. Mitchell. Hope you’re doing OK. Life here is … it’s usual insane self.

“Can’t say too much but we have some interesting Lucian Alliance intel which could translate into a mission and we might need you back. If you’re up to it.

“In the meantime, if you’re … game … we could shoot a few hoops, down a couple of beers, shoot the breeze.

“My grandma always said that trouble shared was a trouble halved. Course, she was a nosy old critter, so I’m guessing there was an ulterior motive in getting folks to spill …

“Call me. And Carolyn says to remind you about your appointment, whatever that is.

“Bye.”

 

&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;

 

5.31 P.M. Thursday.

 

“Dr. Jackson? This is Dr. Burton’s office. Dr. Burton was hoping you would schedule a session today. Perhaps you’ll call tomorrow? Thanks. Goodbye.”

 

&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;

 

11.14 P.M. Thursday.

 

“H-lo.”

“Jack. It’s me.”

“Daniel? What’s up? It’s … late.”

“I know, I’m sorry. Could you? … would you? …”

“Bag’s packed and waiting in the hallway.”

….

 

….

 

“Thank you.”

“Sit tight, baby. I’m out the door.”


End file.
